


Break In

by DomiiG



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomiiG/pseuds/DomiiG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto y Haru a Tokio y Rin a Australia... aquel era el destino de cada uno de ellos... pero las cosas no salieron bien después de todo, ¿Que ocurrió? ¿Por qué Haru esta en Australia con Rin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

La mañana estaba helada. Aun faltaba un poco para los días calurosos. Aun faltaba para que comenzara la temporada de verano y las piscinas y las playas se abrieran al público. Aunque la verdad es que no le importaba mucho, ahora tenía una piscina techada disponible todo el año.

Aun así tenía que salir a trotar cada día. La competencia no era fácil, y ser el número uno era una lucha constante, sobre todo porque cada día alguien intentaba romper su record. Pero a él no le importaba. Nunca le había importado. Simplemente lo hacía por tener algo que hacer, por mantener contento a su amigo y además de cumplir una promesa hecha hace tantos años atrás.

Aquel día no tenía nada de especial, pero la mayoría de los mejores días de tú vida no lo son hasta que ocurre lo que tiene que ocurrir. Nada te avisa lo que viene, y nadie te avisa tampoco cuando es momento de que se acabe la felicidad. Y la verdad es que es difícil saber exactamente cuál es el inicio y cuál será el final de una historia, porque sería limitar tu propia existencia, y la vida siempre continua, siempre fluye, igual que el agua, nunca se detiene, es libre.

— ¡Haru! — el sonido de su voz logró escucharse incluso a través de los audífonos que sonaban para dar un poco de vida a la mañana. No se detuvo ni se volteó a ver quien lo llamo. Tampoco aligeró el paso, simplemente siguió con su camino — ¡Haru! — volvió a escuchar más cerca. Éste frunció el ceño y apresuró la marcha, pero antes de llegar al paseo marítimo junto a la playa lo detuvieron de un tirón en el brazo — ¿Estás sordo acaso? — la voz agria de Rin le causó gracia, pero no sonrió.

Se encogió de hombros —Si era importante me alcanzarías, si no lo era te hubieras cansado de seguirme. — consiguió decir algo agitado. Se quitó uno de los audífonos y continuó caminando más tranquilo.

—Ayer no alcancé a verte, y quería saber cómo estabas. — camino a su lado con la mirada preocupada.

Haru lo miro confundido —Estoy bien. — Contestó después de un rato —No tienes que pasarte a verme todos los días. —

—Me gusta hacerlo. — Le recordó —Somos amigos… y compañeros. — dijo no muy seguro.

—Lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo. — le echó una mirada antes de perderla en el océano.

—La verdad es que quería decirte que este año viajaré a Japón. — Esperaba un poco de hostilidad por parte de Haru al decirlo, pero solo recibió un movimiento de cabeza — ¿No quieres venir? ¿No lo has pensado? —

No le contestó. Volvió a ponerse sus audífonos y comenzó a trotar. Rin no lo siguió. Lo conocía perfectamente, siempre hacía lo mismo cuando le hablaba de algo que él no quería discutir. Huía, siempre huía. Era su manera de afrontar los problemas, y lo hacía desde hace más de cuatro años, cuando tuvo que decidir qué hacer con su futuro. Cuando se vio forzado a elegir un camino del cual no estaba del todo seguro, y no fue hasta que comenzó a vivirlo que entendió que aquel era su destino. Pero jamás acepto que Makoto no formara parte de este.

Rin llevaba mucho tiempo postergando el volver a casa. Ya no quedaba mucho para salir de la Universidad. Luego de eso podrían seguir como profesionales y el regresar a casa era el camino más lógico. Pero él se temía que Haru no querría volver. No lo había hecho ninguna vez desde que llegaron a Australia, y él siempre se quedo a su lado, fielmente. Tal como cualquier amigo lo haría, pero este año debía volver, necesitaba hacerlo, y estaba empecinado en llevar a Haru consigo.

Lo encontró al final del paseo marítimo. Estaba apoyado sobre la baranda mirando las olas salvajes. El mar estaba un poco inquieto esa mañana, igual que el corazón de Haru. Rin no dijo nada, simplemente se apoyó en la baranda junto a él y se perdió en sus ojos azules, tan profundos, tan hermosos.

—Haru…— necesitaba hablar con él. Deseaba poder volver a comunicarse, conectarse con él, pero Haru había creado una muralla los últimos meses y había decidido dejarlo del otro lado sin siquiera preguntárselo.

—Me siento tranquilo aquí. — Lucía sosegado, pero Rin podía notar su desconcierto en sus ojos —La primera vez que me trajiste aquí me dijiste que venir aquí siempre te daba tranquilidad… —

—Porque Sousuke y tú estaban del otro lado. — Completó la frase y luego miró con un poco de pena el mar — ¿Tú piensas en Makoto? — preguntó, pero no le respondió.

—No puedo volver a Japón aún. — Se alejó de la baranda —Pero ya no puedo seguir reteniéndote aquí, Rin. — 

—Haru… — quiso detenerlo, pero se arrepintió apenas abrió la boca.

Éste se volvió una última vez — ¿Eso querías decirme, no? — pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Faltaban dos semanas para la última competencia que llevarían a cabo como estudiantes, y les había permitido descansar el tiempo que restaba. La mayoría de sus compañeros ya había partido a sus casas. Solo que habían quedado aquellos que vivían demasiado lejos para viajar por dos semanas y aquellos que vivían ahí en Australia. En el caso de Haru, era el único estudiante de Japón que no viajaba en esas fechas, y hasta ahora Rin, pero él deseaba regresar esta vez.

Lo vio alejarse y luego volvió la mirada al mar. Ya no sentía esa paz. El mar ya no tenía el mis significado para él. Haru ya no estaba del otro lado esperándolo, sino que estaba aquí, y no era feliz, y él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Empuñó sus manos, se sentía frustrado, atrapado.

Aun podía recordar el día que Haru había llegado a Australia para acompañarlo. Había sido una gran sorpresa, sobre todo porque lo último que sabía de él era que se iba con Makoto a estudiar a Tokio, pero algo había cambiado, algo se había roto entre ellos y por eso Haru había decidido irse a Australia, donde sabía que aprendería lo necesario para ser el mejor. Pero pese a que Rin intentó averiguar lo sucedido, Haru nunca se lo dijo, y Makoto tampoco fue capaz de expresarlo. Y era justamente uno de los motivos que lo llevaban tan fervientemente de regreso a casa. Tenía que averiguarlo, por Haru o jamás se perdonaría que éste no volviera a ser feliz otra vez.


	2. Secreto

_“Le fuimos infieles a nuestra amistad desde que me sonreíste con esa mirada…”_

 

Unas temerosas gotas comenzaron a golpear su ventana antes del amanecer. Despertó un poco asustado con aquel repique, porque no quería que esas pequeñas gotas se transformaran en un temporal. Miró su maleta a medio hacer a los pies de su cama. Se estiró un poco para ahuyentar a la pereza y se levantó hasta la ventana para ver el agua correr por las oscuras calles.

Aun sentía el amargo sabor de la discusión que había tenido con Haru antes de dormir. Había intentado una vez más que viajara con él, pero como siempre, había sido en vano y solo había logrado el tener que irse enfadado con él.

La verdad es que no podía irse dejándolo ahí, inmerso en una absoluta amargura. Deseaba entenderlo, pero la mayoría de sus conversaciones terminaban siempre en discusiones y en Haru dejando la habitación, exhausto de discutir. Al principio no era así, cuando recién había llegado a Australia, se mostraba triste, pero al menos se esforzaba por dejar atrás lo que fuese que le molestaba. En cambio ahora estaba completamente entregado a su amargura y podía notar que ya ni siquiera disfrutaba nadar.

Se fue a meter a la ducha cuando las calles comenzaron a iluminarse. Comenzaba amanecer, aunque el sol estuviera oculto entre un montón de nubes grises. Terminó de hacer su maleta y salió antes que alguien le dijera que la lluvia no lo dejaría llegar al aeropuerto.

Caminó por el oscuro pasillo de la residencia. Aun era muy temprano para el bullicio, sobre todo cuando estaban en receso antes de las finales.

Una de las puertas frente a él se abrió. Sabía quién se quedaba ahí, así que no le sorprendió que estuviera despierto tan temprano.

—Está lloviendo a chuzos. — dijo Rin sobresaltándolo.

Haru se giró aun somnoliento —Rin… —

—No intentes salir a trotar. — le advirtió con ingenuidad. En el fondo sabía que nada detendría a Haru si aquella era su voluntad.

Éste miró su maleta — ¿Ya te vas? — se apoyó en la puerta que aun sujetaba de la manija.

Rin le hecho una mirada a su maleta y asintió —Si, quiero llegar lo antes posible. — se encogió de hombros —Tú sabes que aún puedes cambiar de parecer… —

Haru meneó la cabeza —Rin… — dijo con voz cansada —No quiero volver a eso. —

—No quiero pelear contigo tampoco… es solo que… —

No logró encontrar las palabras que buscaba para terminar la frase.

—Ve y diviértete. — le pidió con una media sonrisa.

¿De verdad le estaba sonriendo? Pensó Rin al notarlo.

— ¿Algún mensaje? — le sonrió de vuelta. Haru negó —Rei y Nagisa también están allá. — le recordó.

Haru lo miró confundido — ¿Y? —

—Ellos siguen siendo tus amigos. — le dijo queriendo ver su reacción, pero Haru apartó la vista —Ellos también te extrañan, no solo Makoto. —

Haru apretó los puños. No le gustaba hablar de casa, no le gustaba hablar de quienes estaban en casa, pero por sobre todo no le gustaba tener que hablar de Makoto, ni siquiera le gustaba que lo nombraran. Si era posible, prefería fingir que no existía otro lugar que no fuera su actual hogar, pero Rin siempre se empeñaba en recordarle que había gente esperándolo.

—No sigas. — le advirtió con un tono de voz más duro —Solo vete y… —

— ¿Y qué Haru? ¿Y no regreses? — soltó su maleta y lo acorraló contra la pared —Soy la única jodida persona que no has apartado aún de tu vida, ¿también quieres que me esfume? —

Haru le contuvo la mirada desafiante por unos segundos antes de apartarla —Lo siento… — susurró.

Rin resopló antes de alejarse —Maldita sea, Haru. — Espetó enfadado —No puedes seguir así. — Refunfuñó dando un puñetazo a la pared —No voy a dejar que te hagas esto. — negó con la mirada enfurecida —Ahora vas a entrar a tu habitación, vas hacer tu maldita maleta y te vas a ir conmigo a casa. —

—No. — rezongó Haru con el ceño fruncido.

Rin volvió a rodearlo —No te estaba preguntando. — Le abrió la puerta y le dio un empujón —Si quieres puedes venir a mi casa. Ni siquiera tienes que ir a la tuya o ver a los chicos. No tienes que salir de mi cuarto en las dos semanas que estemos allá, pero no te vas a quedar aquí. — Entró tras él y miró el completo desastre que era la habitación — ¿En serio? — Miró incrédulo el lugar —Estas jodido de la cabeza así que tienes que tener todo jodidamente desordenado. — empujó algo de ropa para hacerse espacio en la pieza.

Haru no se movía. Solo lo miraba sorprendido por la forma en que le hablaba.

—Si voy a casa, es probable que ya no quiera regresar. — evitó la mirada de Rin al decirlo.

Éste tiró algunas cosas sobre la cama de Haru —Ni siquiera sabes si él estará en casa. — Resopló —Tal vez este en Tokio, así que no tendrás que verlo. —

—Pero… —

—No. — lo contuvo —Nada de pero, cuando estemos en casa averiguaré donde esta Tachibana y si está en casa, te dejaré esconderte como una nena bajo mi cama. — dijo mientras sacaba la maleta del armario de Haru —Per si no está, espero que salgas y disfrutes estar en casa, porque llevamos más de cuatro años sin ir hasta allá. —

Haru solo asintió.

—Ahora arma tu jodida maleta y vámonos. —

Nunca había llegado a actuar así con Haru en todo ese tiempo. No sabía que le había ocurrido, así que jamás quiso ser duro con él y llenarlo de reproches, pero tampoco iba a permitir que continuara autodestruyéndose, menos queriéndolo de la forma en que lo quería. Simplemente ya no era capaz de verlo lastimándose. Si no quería contarle, bien. Si deseaba usarlo para pasar sus ratos amargos, bien. Pero no lo iba a dejar solo, marchitándose en la soledad mientras él disfrutaba de la calidez de su hogar.

En el aeropuerto Haru parecía inquieto, miraba en todas direcciones buscando alguna salida, como si estuviera en un laberinto.

—Ni se te ocurra huir. — le advirtió Rin —Comprarte un pasaje en el último momento salió más caro de lo que pensé. — gruñó.

—No tienes que hacer todo esto por mí. — le dijo Haru observando la pista al otro lado del ventanal —No es como si me hubiese lastimado el haberme quedado solo aquí. —

Rin se levantó del asiento en el que estaba echado mientras esperaban su vuelo y se estiró.

—Nunca te deje solo en todos estos años y no iba a comenzar justo al final. — le explicó sin darle mucha importancia.

Haru se encogió de hombros.

—No entiendo porque estaban tan empeñado en volver esta vez. — Suspiró apesadumbrado —Antes no habías tenido problemas en quedarte aquí… conmigo. —

—Tengo cosas que hacer en casa. — le explicó sin mayores detalles. Más su voz pareció apagarse al recordar algo.

Haru lo miró desde su asiento, con cierta curiosidad. Hasta ese momento no había reparado en todo lo que Rin tuvo que dejar atrás por quedarse junto a él. Rin también tenía una familia en Japón, tenía una hermana que lo quería mucho y amigos que debían extrañarlo. Aun así, jamás había pensado en ellos cuando tenía que decidir quedarse a su lado. Ahora algo había cambiado. Alguien allá lo necesitaba.

—Rin… — le llamó Haru, pero éste lo ignoró y siguió dándole la espalda — ¡Ey, Rin! — insistió aun con voz suave. Se estiró un poco y alcanzó la mano de éste que caía por un costado.

Se giró con contacto.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué quieres volver? — le preguntó a Rin con cierto desazón en su interior.

Rin cerró los ojos y apretó la mano de Haru.

—Sousuke volvió a las competencias internacionales. — le contó soltando un suspiro.

— ¿Su hombro esta mejor? —

—Mejor que nunca. — sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados —Volvió a las competencias el año pasado. Le fue bien y se lo llevaran a competir a Estados Unidos. — la amargura se escucho en cada letra que pronuncio.

Haru se sintió terrible en cuanto encajó las piezas. Podría haber vuelto en cuanto se enteró, pero no quiso dejarlo solo.

—Lo siento. — la culpa lo embargo. Quiso soltar la mano de Rin, pero este mantuvo el agarre.

Se acercó a Haru y se agachó frente a él.

—No lo sientas. Tú no me obligaste a quedarme. — le susurró. Haru mantenía la cabeza agachada —Yo tomé mis propias decisiones, así que no te castigues por esto. — junto su frente con la de Haru.

—Yo debí haberlo sabido… — lo miró con tristeza —Estaba demasiado ocupado… —

—Basta Haru, no te hagas eso. Yo nunca estuve obligado a quedarme, lo hice porque me importas. —

Haru meneó la cabeza —Pero Sousuke… —

—Él lo entendió. —

— ¿Se lo dijiste? — preguntó sorprendido.

Rin se encogió de hombros —Que otra alternativa tenía. A Sousuke nunca he podido mentirle. —

—Debe odiarme… — dijo más para sí que para Rin.

Él se rió —Un poco tal vez. — le resto importancia y se separo de Haru —Pero no te lamentes, que no pudiste evitar que nos viéramos una vez más. — le dio un apretón en el brazo antes de levantarse.

— ¿Él lo sabe todo? — inquirió aun inquieto Haru.

— ¿Todo qué? — arqueó una ceja dubitativo.

—Todo. — insistió Haru.

—Supongo que lo imagina. — se volvió a encoger de hombros —No creo que piense que nos quedamos a jugar a las muñecas todos los veranos aquí solos. —

Haru se sonrojó y bajo la mirada avergonzado.

—Makoto no lo sabe. — dijo Haru.

—Y no tiene que saberlo tampoco si tú no quieres. — le calmó Rin —Yo no me voy a meter en eso. —

_“Pasajeros con destino a Japón, favor abordar el avión por la zona de embarque A-103, primer piso.”_

Rin tomó sus cosas y le dio un empujón con el hombro a Haru.

—Anímate, que vamos a casa. — le sonrió antes de dejarlo atrás.

Haru tomó sus cosas y lo siguió de cerca. Ahora más que nunca sabía que aquella era una mala idea y que en casa no le esperaba más que el mismísimo infierno. Solo esperaba que Makoto no estuviera ahí para presenciarlo.


	3. I'll carry you home

_“Si yo pudiera darte una cosa en la vida, me gustaría darte la capacidad de verte a ti mismo a través de mis ojos. Sólo entonces te darás cuenta de lo especial que eres para mí…” F.K._

 

El contacto frío de las manos de Rin lo despertaron mientras anunciaban el inicio del aterrizaje en Japón. El corazón de Haru comenzó a latir con fuerza, y los nervios se apoderaron de él instantáneamente. Miró horrorizado a Rin, queriendo huir, como siempre lo hacía, el único problema es que ahí no había a donde escapar.

Se volteó a la ventana para intentar calmarse, pero aquella barrera de nubes grises solo le hacía sentirse más atrapado. No se podía divisar tierra, no se podía ver el mar, solo nubes grises y la lluvia golpeando tímidamente las ventanas del avión mientras comenzaba a descender.

Apretó con fuerza sus manos en los brazos del asiento y volvió a mirar a Rin que lo contemplaba con cautela.

—Cálmate. — Le sonrió —Solo es un poco de lluvia. — apoyó su mano sobre la de Haru, pero este la retiro en cuanto sintió el contacto.

—No es la lluvia, ni el aterrizaje. — murmuró de nuevo hacia la ventana.

—No estará allá abajo. — Intentó calmarlo —No sabe que vienes. —

Haru soltó una bocana de aire y asintió —Lo siento… — agachó la mirada —Hace mucho tiempo que no estaba en casa. —

—Llevamos el mismo tiempo sin volver. — le recordó con un poco de nostalgia —Deberías alegrarte de estar en casa, de poder ver a tus papás, a tus amigos… —

—Rin… — ignoró lo último que éste le había dicho —Tienes que prometerme algo. — Fue él quien tomó la mano de Rin esta vez —Prométeme que no dejarás que me quede. —

Rin lo miró confundido.

—Si algo me hace querer quedarme… si alguien me hace cambiar de opinión… — trataba de explicarse, pero en realidad, ni si quiera él mismo sabía que era lo que le estaba pidiendo.

— ¿Debo obligarte a volver a Australia conmigo? — levantó una ceja intrigado.

Haru asintió —Prométemelo. — exigió.

Éste se quedo callado un momento. Sabía que sería un problema prometerle algo así. Y lo sabía porque no había sido sincero el último tiempo con Haru y cuando éste se enterara iba a ser imposible cumplir esa promesa.

—Haru… — intentó evadirlo.

Éste lo callo con su mirada.

—Prométemelo, Rin… por favor. —

Rin asintió —Lo prometo Haru. Haré lo necesario para que vuelvas a casa conmigo. —

Para cuando terminó de hablar, el avión ya había tocado suelo japonés. El corazón de Haru volvió a enloquecer en cuanto pudo divisar partes del aeropuerto pese a la lluvia en la ciudad.

Rin se levantó junto con todas las personas para sacar sus bolsos, pero Haru en cambio permanecía sentado mirando por la ventana.

— ¡Ey! — lo llamó, pero no tuvo respuesta —Haru… — insistió arrastrando las letras —Haruka. — le tiró su chaqueta a la cara y solo así reacciono. Para entonces casi no quedaba gente en el avión —Vámonos. — tomó sus cosas y salió sin fijarse si Haru lo seguía o no.

Haru siguió al mar de gente que avanzaba en la misma dirección lejos del avión, pero en algún momento dejo de ver a Rin y ya no pudo encontrarlo entre la multitud. Y él no era un gran conocedor de aquel lugar, ni siquiera sabía con certeza donde se encontraba la salida.

Cuando las personas empezaron a dispersarse, dejo caer su bolso y empezó a buscar a Rin. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser encontrar su cabello rojizo? Hasta entonces no sabía lo difícil que podía llegar a ser.

La angustia lo embargo. Se sintió abandonado por un momento y se planteó seriamente la idea de comprar un pasaje de regreso en ese mismo momento, pero antes que la desesperación terminara por absorberlo, Rin apareció con los bolsos de ambos.

—Pareces un niño asustado por haber perdido a su mami. — le dijo dejando caer el bolso de Haru —Solo me fui cinco minutos. —

Lejos de enfadarse por sus palabras, Haru se sintió aliviado de que volviera y soltó una bocanada de aire. Podría haber saltado a sus brazos en ese mismo momento, pero Rin ya iba caminando hacia la salida con su teléfono en las manos.

—No volveré por ti. — le advirtió a la distancia y con un gesto con la mano.

Tomó sus cosas y corrió tras él. Antes de poder alcanzarlo Rin se detuvo pero no se giró hacia él, en cambio agachó la cabeza. Haru fue deteniendo la marcha pausadamente hasta que miró por sobre el hombro de Rin y lo entendió todo. Makoto estaba frente a ellos con su mejor sonrisa, con su mejor ropa, con su mejor todo. Aunque éste aún no lo veía a él.

Haru dejo caer su bolso y sopesó la posibilidad de huir de nuevo, pero su cuerpo no fue capaz de moverse. Se sintió traicionado. Por eso Rin había insistido tanto en que viajara con él, por eso le había obligado. Se sintió como un idiota por no haberse dado cuenta. Makoto quería que viajara así que Rin lo había hecho posible.

Todo lo que paso a continuación fue como una tortuosa cámara lenta. Rin se giró buscándolo, pudo ver en sus ojos el arrepentimiento por su traición. Buscaba perdón con la mirada, pero Haru aun no era capaz de reaccionar. Dio un paso hacia atrás, como queriendo retroceder el tiempo y haber tomado la decisión de permanecer en Australia, pero después quiso ir incluso mucho más allá, hasta el tiempo en que decidió confiarle su alma a Rin.

Makoto pasó junto a Rin sin detenerse a saludarlo. Haru dio otro paso hacia atrás pasmado de verlo, después de cuatro años tenía que volver a verlo, debía volver a revivir su dolor y nadie le había avisado, nadie le había advertido que esto iba a suceder.

—Haru. — la voz de Makoto sonaba distendida.

Haru sentía un pitido en sus oídos y bajo la mirada en cuanto Makoto lo alcanzó como si verlo de tan cerca doliera. Aunque en realidad si lo hacía, dolía verlo, dolía olerlo, incluso dolía recordarlo. Por lo que era imposible que no hiciera daño tenerlo así, tan cerca pero tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

—Makoto… — susurró sin levantar la vista. Sintió la boca amarga cuando pronunció su nombre.

Makoto quiso tocarlo, pero Haru se alejó al sentir la proximidad y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento. — la voz suave de Makoto no ayudaba a odiarlo, deseaba que desapareciera, pero estaba ahí, queriendo hablarle, queriendo tocarlo, ¿cómo no iba amarlo?

Levantó la mirada. Sus ojos brillaban llenos de pena.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — su voz sonaba neutra, ocultando toda la ansiedad que lo recorría por dentro — ¿Tú le pediste a Rin que me trajera? —

Makoto sonrió.

—No contestabas mis llamados. — Reconoció —Tenía que encontrar una forma de traerte. —

Haru soltó un pequeño suspiro.

— ¿Para qué querías que volviera después que me echaste? — dijo tranquilo, pero lleno de pena.

—Haru… — se volvió acercar, pero Haru lo apartó.

Paso junto a él y volvió por sus cosas que estaban arrumbadas en medio del aeropuerto —Pierdes tu tiempo. — Se volvió a mirarlo —No vine a verte. — caminó hasta la salida donde estaba Rin aguardando.

—Haru. — lo llamó Rin cuando paso junto a él también.

—Puedo volver a casa solo. — dijo secamente —Gracias por nada. — le dio una pequeña mirada molesta.

Pero Rin no lo dejo, lo siguió de cerca y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad lo tomó del brazo.

—No hagas esto Haru, te vas arrepentir. — hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia adentro del aeropuerto —Habla con él. — le rogó.

Haru solo lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Confié en ti, Rin. — se soltó del agarre —Y así me pagaste. — alzó la voz.

—Yo no sé lo que paso entre ustedes. — le devolvió el grito —Tachibana me pidió este favor, porque imaginé que quería solucionar las cosas contigo y creí que era lo mejor sabiendo en el estado en el que estabas. —

Haru abrió más los ojos — ¿En qué estado estaba? — lo encaró con enojo.

—Estas deprimido, Haru. —

—No sabes nada… — murmuró dándole la espalda.

—Podría saberlo si al menos me contaras lo que te pasa, lo que sea que te hizo Makoto para que actúes así con él y conmigo. —

Haru soltó una risita irónica.

— ¿Y por qué no le preguntaste cuando llamó para pedirte que me trajeras a casa? —

—No me pareció correcto. — reconoció.

— ¿Pero si traerme a la fuerza a verlo? — volvió a increparlo molesto —No sabía que te importaba tanto Makoto. ¿Al menos le contaste lo que paso entre nosotros mientras estuvimos en Australia? Tal vez de haberlo sabido no te habría pedido ayuda para que me trajeras de regreso a casa. — dijo con toda la rabia que tenía en su interior.

Makoto lo observaba desde la entrada y para bien o para mal había escuchado todo lo que Haru le había gritado a Rin. Su rostro no era capaz de demostrar ningún tipo de emoción por lo que acababa de escuchar, ni siquiera fue capaz de reaccionar cuando Haru continuó caminando y se subió a uno de los buses que lo llevarían a casa.

Rin tampoco lo siguió. También le habían dolido sus palabras y se arrepintió de todo lo que había hecho. Aunque en su interior no estaba seguro de estar arrepentido de haber ayudado a Makoto o de querer de la forma en que lo hacía a Haru. De cualquier forma el destino que rodeaba a Haru significaba sufrimiento y él había elegido mantenerse cerca de él. Tenía que asumir las consecuencias.

Se volvió a ver a Makoto, quien lo miraba un tanto retraído.

—No salió muy bien. — dijo tranquilo.

—Makoto… —

Éste negó y lo detuvo con la mano.

—No tienes que explicarme nada, y mucho menos disculparte. — le sonrió —No tendría derecho a hacerlo, o al menos en teoría. — suspiró.

Rin lo miró confundido.

— ¿Me puedes decir que carajos paso entre Haru y tú que esta como alma que lleva el diablo? —

Makoto lo miró antes de contemplar el cielo.

—En su primer año aquí le dijeron que las mejores oportunidades las tendría en Australia, y no aquí. — Se encogió de hombros —Yo hice lo necesario para que él tomara la decisión de irse de aquí. —

—Le rompiste el corazón… — murmuró Rin.


End file.
